Princess
by Emmabeth27
Summary: Kinktober Day #2, dirty talk day! What better way than to have a little phone sex? Naruto is using the day alone in the apartment to have a little "special time" when his boyfriend Kakashi calls. Naruto isn't sure about the whole thing but when Kakashi calls him "Princess" Naruto is willing to do anything. Second chapter is kinktober day 7- crossdressing!
1. Princess Alone

Naruto finally had a day to himself. It felt like a miracle to be alone in his apartment. Technically, he only had one roommate, his old buddy Sasuke, but there always seemed to be a gang of guys around the place.

Thanks to a heavy blanket of snow though, no one seemed willing to venture outside even for a moment to head over to Naruto's for free food and drinks. Sasuke had been kidnapped by his parents again, heading over to their place before the snowstorm and now he was stuck.

The university had closed classes and Naruto was sitting on the sofa wondering what he should do with himself. He could finally play the games he wanted, watch the movies he enjoyed, listen to the music he liked or… With a silly grin, Naruto headed to his bedroom. He locked the door behind himself out of habit.

His bedroom was terribly untidy as usual. He scooped a pile of clean clothes to the top of the desk. Clothes on the floor were dirty, clothes on the bed were clean, he didn't want to mess up his system. The dresser drawers were full of his other junk, including his more personal things. Hidden at the back of one drawer, Naruto grabbed a bottle of lube and debated for a moment, but he finally grabbed a pink studded vibrator, because why the hell not. The vibrator was loud enough he didn't use it often, jacking off quietly might be something he could get away with, but using his vibrator wasn't something his roommate would let him live down.

The blonde slipped off his pants and flopped down on his bed. He'd turned the heating up so he didn't need to get under any covers. Arranging the pillows so he was comfortable, Naruto squirted a little lube on his fingers and reached down to touch himself.

As he became more erect, Naruto decided it was time for the vibrator. He coated the silicone with lube. He turned it on to a low setting and placed it just at his hole, teasing the buzzing tip against himself. The vibration felt better than fingering himself, though the toy wasn't thin enough he could get way with not fingering himself first, but he could enjoy the vibrating for a minute.

On the floor in the pocket of his discarded pants, his phone rang, the song "who let the dogs out" playing loudly. Naruto jumped, sadly stabbing himself with a good half inch of the vibrator. Cursing, Naruto pulled the vibrator out and wiped his slick hands on his sheets before trying to grab his phone. Normally he'd let calls go to voicemail, but this wasn't a call from just anyone.

"Kakashi?" Naruto's voice was squeaky when he picked up.

Kakashi had been that wonderful neighbor next door who was practically an older brother to Naruto as he grew up. Somehow, Naruto wasn't exactly sure how, they'd developed a boyfriend relationship. It had been strange at first, being loved by the guy he'd looked up to for so long. However, it had also been wonderfully amazing. Kakashi knew everything about Naruto and looking back, Naruto was amazed it hadn't happened sooner. After all, they were such a perfect match. Ironically, Kakashi was a much nicer boyfriend than he'd been older brother and Naruto, after dealing with the initial odd phase of learning a new side of the silver haired man, had fallen hopelessly in love.

"I was just starting to think you were ignoring my call." Kakashi's smooth voice poured over the phone and wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto felt guilty that he'd been sort of caught jacking off by his boyfriend. The vibrator was still buzzing on the sheets. Naruto tried to turn it off but needed two hands because the lube had gotten around the switch.

"No! I wasn't ignoring you, I was just," Naruto's sticky fingers dropped his phone when he tried to move it to his shoulder. Quickly, Naruto turned off the vibrator and picked up his phone again, "Sorry. I was saying, that no I wasn't ignoring you. I was just busy."

Kakashi chuckled, "You seem awfully jumpy."

"Well, I'm not."

"Naruto, are you masturbating?"

Naruto blushed, "What? No!" He squeaked, not making a good case.

"Now now, Princess, don't lie to me."

Naruto wasn't sure why Kakashi called him 'princess' and he was too shy to ask. Nevertheless, whenever he did, Naruto's insides felt all melty and he squirmed. "Well, no one is around today because of the storm." Naruto explained weakly, hoping Kakashi wouldn't make him say anymore.

Kakashi chuckled, "So you decided to enjoy your time alone?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes." He said quietly, it was far more embarrassing than he would have thought to admit to his boyfriend that he was masturbating. Back when Kakashi was just his friend Naruto wouldn't have hesitated, but it was all different now.

"I was calling to tell you that due to the storm I'm going to be delayed. My flights have been pushed back a whole day." Kakashi should have been getting in that evening and Naruto had planned to spend all day tomorrow together.

"Damn." Naruto dropped his head back on the pillows, "That really sucks."

"Yes, it does. Especially since my Princess seems like they need attention."

Naruto flushed again, "It wasn't like that exactly…"

"Was that buzzing what I think it was?" Kakashi ignored Naruto's weak attempt to explain himself.

"Well..." Naruto couldn't really respond to that.

Kakashi laughed again as Naruto avoided the question, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought all my Princess' toys were at my apartment."

Naruto wiggled against his sheets, Kakashi needed to stop calling him that, "You gave me one once, I think it was a joke though. Before we started dating, remember?"

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto realized Kakashi had known exactly what toy Naruto was using. "Of course I remember, darling. So how far along had you gotten?"

"Ummm." Naruto didn't know how Kakashi expected him to reply.

"Is your cock already hard and dripping? Did you put the pink toy inside you yet?"

Naruto shivered a little when he heard Kakashi talking like that, "No. I was just getting hard when the phone rang." He whispered.

Another small chuckle from the older man, "You must be frustrated then, having your time interrupted."

"A little." Naruto agreed softly. He didn't want Kakashi to think it wasn't like he didn't want to talk to him.

"Well then don't mind me, you go right on ahead."

Naruto smiled, "Okay, I'll call you back later."

"Oh no, Princess, I'll stay with you and keep you company."

Naruto squeaked, "No way, Kakashi."

"That's too bad you feel that way. I won't be home for a while yet and I was hoping to make it up to you somehow."

There was no way Naruto could have phone sex with Kakashi, it would be far too embarrassing.

"If only I was there with you now," Kakashi said almost wistfully, "I'd take you in my arms and I'd use that toy on you until you were begging me to take you."

Naruto's body throbbed at that, he squirmed, "Kakashi…" He was trying to say his name to warn him off but it didn't come out that way, even to Naruto is sounded like he was asking for more.

"What were you thinking when you touched yourself, Naruto? Were you thinking of me?"

Naruto bit his lip, "I don't know."

"Don't you know it will be far more powerful if you imagine something? For instance, close your eyes and focus on my voice."

Unable to ignore Kakashi's gentle prompting, Naruto's eyes fell closed right away.

"Now, picture me in your cramped little room. I'll sit on the edge of your bed and you are already laying there waiting for me, right?"

Naruto shook his head a little, his body was already poised and waiting for Kakashi's next words though.

"Come on, Princess, let me hear you. You're in your room waiting for me right?"

"Yes." Naruto wasn't sure why he was going along with this but he couldn't stop.

"Very good. Now, I wouldn't start with your cock, even though that's where I know you want me. Where would I start?"

"M-my nipples." Naruto blushed.

"Good. Take your hand and touch your right nipple."

Naruto pulled his shirt up his chest, obediently he touched his nipple, his fingers hesitant. Thinking it was Kakashi doing it, he became more confident, tracing it until it was hard and then giving it a little pinch. Naruto whimpered when he pinched himself.

Kakashi chuckled, "Feeling good, Princess?"

"It's better when you do it." Naruto complained.

Kakashi let out a tight little aroused growl, "Remind me to train you on it later."

Naruto's stomach twisted with anticipation, his toes curling at the growl in Kakashi's voice. "I don't want more training." Naruto weakly protested.

"We'll see about that." Kakashi said ominously, "Now, move to your left nipple." He allowed.

Naruto changed sides, giving his other nipple the same tease. His dick was beginning to take interest, his dropping erection was now coming back full force.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked finally when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm ready for more." He said quietly.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, "I won't ever get enough of your pretty pink nipples. But I can't ignore my Princess' wishes."

Naruto moaned, he really wished he knew why being called 'princess' always turned him into a wet mewling mess.

"Spread your legs for me, darling."

Obediently, Naruto opened his legs a little.

"I don't think that's open enough. I want to see all of your sweet self."

"How did you..?" Naruto asked before opening his legs wider.

"Because I know you Princess, inside and out."

Whimpering Naruto wiggled his hips a little, "Kakashi…" He pleaded.

"What comes next?" Kakashi prodded.

Naruto bit his lip again, "You'd touch my hole."

"Very good. Put some lube on your fingers and start massaging yourself."

Even though his fingers were shaking, Naruto hurried to comply. He'd already strained himself down there a minute ago so he went slow, relaxing the tight muscle under his touch. His breathing hitched when he slid a finger inside.

"You need to take it slow, darling." Kakashi's breathing was also a little faster, Naruto wondered if he was becoming aroused just listening.

"I can't take it any slower. I need more already."

Kakashi chuckled, "Such a demanding Princess. Alright, see if you can get two fingers inside."

Naruto hummed happily and plunged his fingers inside, the stretch was minimal as he scissored himself. It was good, but not enough, "I need more." He whimpered.

"Time for your toy, Princess. Get it ready for yourself."

Pumping a little more lube on the toy Naruto prepared it as he was told and turned it on.

"Take it slowly now, you know we always go slow right?"

"Too slow." Naruto complained. He pushed the pink toy inside his hole slowly filling himself up.

"No, we have to be careful of my Princess."

Naruto's toes clenched into the sheets when the toy was totally inside of him.

"Sounds like that felt good, right darling?"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, "Kakashi, I really need to touch myself now." Naruto's dick leapt when he said it, spurting out a little precum.

Kakashi tisked his tongue, "Not yet, we need to make sure that the toy is doing its job. Try moving it in and out, Princess."

Groaning a little, Naruto started sliding the toy in and out of himself, hitting his prostate with the studs when he slid it along, just so he could see stars.

Kakashi's breathing was picking up and Naruto thought he heard wet sounds but he couldn't be sure.

"Are you also...?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"Course darling. With your sexy body open and waiting for me, how could I resist?"

Naruto smiled, "I'd suck you off if you were here." He tried to match Kakashi's seductive tone.

Kakashi chuckled, "I'll hold you to that."

Naruto laughed breathlessly, he couldn't hold back anymore and without waiting for Kakashi's permission he reached down to touch himself. He'd planned to be quiet but as soon as he got his hand wrapped round his base, he moaned a little deeper.

"Couldn't wait, could you?"

"Sorry." Naruto panted.

"Long strokes and then finger your tip just so." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto's mind flashed to an image of Kakashi in his hotel room, pleasuring himself just that way while on the phone with him and his mouth wetted at the thought. He did as Kakashi commanded this time, playing with himself just as he'd been told.

"Turn the toy up higher and keep it moving." The older man's voice broke through Naruto's mental picture of him.

With a whimper, Naruto turned the toy up to a higher setting and when he moved it in and out his back arched, mouth falling open in a cry.

"That's good, Princess. You're so pretty when you are lost in your pleasure."

Naruto shuddered in ecstasy, he was getting dangerously close, "Kakashi…" He started to say something but lost his thought.

"I know you're close darling. Keep going."

Naruto shook his head on his pillow, "I don't want the toy anymore." A tear slipped from his eye. He was tired of the buzzing silicone, "I want yours." He moaned.

There was more chuckling on the other end of the phone, "Yes, Princess. You can have mine, but first you need to come with the toy. I want to hear how good you are with the gift I gave you."

"So mean." Naruto complained even though he didn't really mean it.

"You can do it, Princess. A little more and you'll be there."

Naruto's body was humming with the need to release but he wasn't able to quite yet, something was missing. "Are you close?"

"Yes darling. I'm close."

"I need you." Naruto whimpered.

"I'm right here Princess. Be a good Princess and come for me ok?"

"Kakashi I-" Naruto's words were cut off as he finally hit his peak, his vision turning totally white as he came. His orgasm hit him hard, Kakashi was saying something or moaning it but he couldn't even distinguish the sound.

He lay there after it all, stars still shooting across his vision, the vibrator still going haywire inside of him but he didn't care just yet.

"Princess? Come back to me, darling."

Naruto heard Kakashi and moaned a little, a laugh at the back of his throat.

"Turn off the vibrator darling, it's going to start overstimulating you in a minute."

Wearily, Naruto pulled it out of him and turned it off. He hated how empty he felt when it was gone. He whimpered into the phone, nuzzling the plastic box on his pillow where Kakashi was listening to him.

"I know darling." Kakashi laughed as if he understood exactly what that whimper had meant. "I'll be home as fast as I can and we'll spend the whole weekend in bed."

"Is that a promise?" Naruto's voice was thick with sleep. Not caring about the mess, he pulled his covers over himself and rolled onto his side.

"Yes. We'll be together soon." Kakashi promised.

"I miss you." Naruto confessed.

"I missed you. I love you."

As always, Naruto blushed whenever Kakashi said it to him, "I love you too."

"Falling asleep darling?"

"Mmmmm." Naruto hummed a little. "Tell me a story." It was their habit left over from when Naruto had been small and neither of them seemed to want to give it up anytime soon.

"Well once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…"


	2. Party On Princess

Naruto laid out over his boyfriend, happy but bored. They lounged out on the sofa, Kakashi was sitting in the corner, working at a little desk on his paperwork, one leg up on the sofa. Naruto had simply lain on Kakashi's leg and had buried his head in Kakashi's shoulder. In a show of acceptance, Kakashi had looped one arm over Naruto's shoulders and was holding him loosely. The blonde sighed a little and wiggled against Kakashi.

"I warned you. Finishing this paperwork is my top priority, you have to wait." Kakashi said firmly, but his hand petted Naruto's fluffy hair.

With another sigh, Naruto pulled out his phone and began to amuse himself. He'd come over to Kakashi's because he'd finally had a break from university and homework, though his boyfriend had warned him that he was busy, Naruto hadn't really listened.

The ding of an email on his phone distracted the blonde for a minute.

"We've been invited to a party." He said happily, scanning the email.

Kakashi didn't respond, parties weren't really his thing but he usually would cave and take Naruto anywhere he wanted to go.

"Itachi's birthday party, but it doesn't sound like his type of thing. I bet Sakura planned it." Naruto chuckled. Sakura had been dating Itachi for a few years now, she and Naruto would often chat about the various advantages and disadvantages of having older boyfriends.

A little hum of agreement was all that Naruto got out of Kakashi.

"It's a 1920's costume party, they even hired an electronica swing band to play."

"Definitely Sakura's idea then."

"Let's go." Naruto grinned up at Kakashi but the silver haired man wasn't really paying attention.

Naruto started looking up costume ideas, already getting excited for the party. Kakashi would definitely look good in a suit and spats, with luck, Naruto could even talk him into a fedora. He scrolled through images for several minutes and suddenly dropped his phone on his chest with a little sigh.

Kakashi didn't notice the sigh, he kept clicking his pen and looking through his work.

"You know what would be funny?" Naruto said a little quietly, picking up his phone again, "If I went in one of those flapper girl outfits." His eyes scanned over the sequin dresses and delicate stockings.

The hand petting his head stilled for a moment, but he started petting again so quickly Naruto wasn't sure if Kakashi had really registered what he'd said.

"Don't you think it would be funny if I went as a girl?" Naruto said with a little forced chuckle.

This time Kakashi finally seemed interested in what Naruto was saying. He looked away from his papers and down at Naruto. "Do you really mean you want to wear a dress as a joke? Or are you saying you want to wear a dress because you want to wear one?"

Naruto tried to laugh again but it just turned into a little sigh. He turned his face into Kakashi's chest and hid his face from his boyfriend.

Setting down his paperwork, Kakashi wrapped both arms around Naruto. He didn't say anything, but Naruto felt comforted by those arms more than words anyway.

"It's your fault." Naruto muttered against Kakashi's muscular body, "You always call me 'princess' and stuff."

The older man chuckled, running his fingers through Naruto's hair and pulling it into points, "Well I call you that because you like it. So really, you picked that name yourself." He pointed out.

Naruto puffed his cheeks in a pout. That wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to hear right now.

"I think you look lovely in anything you wear. Even when you were obsessed with jumpsuits you were cute."

"Hey now," Naruto chuckled, "I loved my jumpsuits when I was younger. Don't tease."

Kakashi laughed softly, "My point is, if you want to go to this party then wear what you like. I'll proudly take you on my arm anywhere."

Slowly, Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "You don't think it's weird?"

"Do you think it's weird?" He smiled a little.

"Ugh," Naruto rolled his eyes, "You are such an old man." There were sometimes major downsides of dating someone so much older, such as times like this when Kakashi chose to be a cryptic wise guy.

Kakashi chuckled, not at all offended by being called old, "Your appearance is an extension of your personality. As I said before, I love you and all the extensions of you. So no, I don't think it's weird if you want to wear a dress. If it's just for the party or on a more regular basis, we'll find a way for you to be comfortable."

Naruto smiled and relaxed, wearing a dress had been an offhanded comment but if he paused to think, it was probably something he was very serious about. "I'm not sure what I want yet." He said softly, unlike his boyfriend, Naruto wasn't the type to think things out all the time.

"Well then we'll start with the party and see where it goes from there?" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah!" He sat up and pressed a little kiss to Kakashi's lips.

With a smile, Kakashi kissed him back for a moment, his tongue lightly touching Naruto's lips. Then he pulled back and ruffled Naruto's hair, pressing the blonde back to his chest, "I told you to wait, I'll play with you in a bit, Princess." Kakashi promised, starting his paperwork again.

Naruto pouted a little for show, someday he would finally find a way to come between Kakashi and his work.

Two weeks passed and Naruto had already almost forgotten the party. Living in the moment as he did, a party a month away was a hard thing to stay so excited for. He figured they'd simply go to a costume shop and rent a few things the week of the party and they'd make do with whatever they found.

Naruto had managed to arrange another weekend at Kakashi's apartment. When he stepped inside, he was surprised to find several large boxes littering the living area. Kakashi wasn't a neat freak, but this was quite unusual.

"Kakashi?" Naruto called, dropping his bag by the door.

Kakashi emerged from the bedroom, wearing a perfect 1920's style attire. It was exactly what Naruto had dreamed. He had chosen a black suit, pinstripe vest, spats and even had a fedora on.

"Wow!" Naruto drank in the sight of him.

Kakashi spread his arms and did a little spin, "Does it look good on me?" He asked with a little teasing smile, because he already knew the answer.

"You look perfect." Naruto was already starting to drool, he definitely had a suit kink and he loved seeing his boyfriend look so perfect in one.

"I'm glad you approve." Kakashi's eyes twinkled, "Just to be clear, this suit is staying clean until the party." He said, reading Naruto's mind.

Naruto laughed, "That's too bad." He looked around the room again, "So all these boxes for just one suit?"

Kakashi slipped out of the jacket, "Oh no, most of these are for you." He said with a smile. "Do you want to see them?"

A wave of nerves hit Naruto, it was one thing to suggest crossdressing, it was quite another to actually do it.

His boyfriend opened a lid off a box, showing a bright gold dress that was all frill and sequins. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw it, it looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and much too expensive for him.

"You got this for me?" He asked shakily.

Kakashi smiled a little, "I got several dresses since I couldn't make my mind up. We can return the others or save them for another date possibly. I also got you a suit if you changed your mind."

Naruto jumped over the sofa that separated them and threw himself on Kakashi. "You're the best." He grinned, peppering Kakashi's face with kisses.

The older man slipped his hands down, holding Naruto close to him, "Well of course, only the best for my Princess." He smiled.

All of Naruto's nerves dissolved and he was eager to try on the outfits. He jumped off Kakashi, ripping open all the boxes in his excitement to look everything over. In total, it seemed that Kakashi had bought him four sets of period appropriate female undergarments, six dresses, four pairs of shoes, more than enough accessories, even a nice dark blue suit. The suit was an unexpected bonus. Even though Naruto was feeling confident enough at the moment to wear a dress, the knowledge that Kakashi was looking out for him made his heart pound.

"I guess I should start with the underwear?" Naruto said looking at everything. He started stripping his clothes in the living room, not modest and too impatient enough to go to the bedroom.

The underwear was pretty simple compared to some of complicated lingerie that Naruto had imagined. The panties were basically what Naruto thought of as silky, girly boxers. He had to have Kakashi's help to figure out the garters, and the silk stockings were so fine and soft Naruto was afraid he'd rip them if he tried to put them on.

Smiling, Kakashi dropped to his knees, "Allow me, Princess." He rolled the stockings up Naruto's legs.

"I guess I'm going to have to shave, huh?" Naruto giggled, he wasn't very hairy but he wanted to feel those stockings against his totally bare skin.

Kakashi stood up when he was done, "I'd be happy to help with that as well." He smirked.

Naruto blushed, "Do you have a kink for this sort of thing?" He asked.

Holding out a jet-black pile of silk, Kakashi just smiled.

Taking the silk, Naruto saw that it was a slip of some kind. He slipped it on, it only fell just blow the underwear.

"I don't get it, it's kinda plain." He pointed out, even the underwear had had some lace on them.

"That's because you wear this over it." Kakashi pulled out the gold dress. Once he was holding it up Naruto saw that the whole thing was see through.

With Kakashi's help, Naruto pulled the extravagant gold dress over his slip. Instantly, Naruto was enchanted with the way the dress swung and sparkled on him. Kakashi helped pull the dress just so, fixing it up before Naruto could run off to the mirror.

"The nice part about dresses from this era is that they really were designed for women without boobs or hips. You shouldn't even need a body shaper, you're already the ideal shape for this style."

Naruto blushed a little, he hadn't thought about things like body shapers to give him that feminine look. Kakashi was really taking care of him very nicely. With a peck on his boyfriend's cheek, Naruto hurried off to the bathroom to check himself out.

He loved the way he looked, the dress was amazing and he felt amazing inside it. Excitedly, he bounded back to the other room to try on the others.

Ultimately, he picked a blue and gold dress for the party, it looked perfect next to Kakashi's suit and against Naruto's blue eyes. The dress had large geometric type designs on it in gold sequins over a blue silk. There were a good four inches of fringe on the bottom, giving it that fun twirl when Naruto spun around, which he did often while trying it on. He'd been stubborn about wearing the heels that went with the dress. Kakashi had bought some flats since Naruto had never worn heels, but Naruto had been determined. Two weeks of training and he had a blister or two but nothing that would stop him from dancing.

"Sit still." Kakashi ordered for the dozenth time.

"I can't." Naruto's feet were tapping from excitement.

"If I burn your neck that will end your party really fast." Kurenai said.

That got Naruto to hold still. He was practically all dressed for the party and would have been happy to go in just the extravagant outfit, but Kakashi of course, had thought of a way to make everything better. He'd asked his friend Kurenai to come over and assist with Naruto's hair and makeup.

Kurenai took Naruto's almost shoulder length hair, and curled it in big sausage curls, hence the warning about burning Naruto's neck. After she finished, she pinned some of the hair back and bobby pinned in the jeweled headpiece that went with the dress.

"How much makeup do you want, Naruto?" She asked, pulling out an entire briefcase of makeup.

Naruto's eyes automatically flicked to Kakashi for his suggestion. His boyfriend only gave him a smile and a shrug, letting Naruto pick for himself.

"Ummm, not too much I guess." He looked in the mirror at himself, trying to think about what he wanted. "Yeah, just a little."

She nodded and started rambling on about what she was doing but Naruto was too excited to listen properly. After she pulled away, Naruto eagerly looked at his reflection. It was amazing how his eyes looked larger, bluer and his lips also looked much fuller.

"Is that what you had in mind?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded, he liked the way he looked but it also was a little odd to look in the mirror and not recognize himself. He looked over at Kakashi, feeling a little concerned. Kakashi smiled lovingly at him, giving him a nod.

Kurenai was lecturing Naruto about not touching his eyes for the rest of the night and how to use the makeup wipes, but again, Naruto had rather tuned her out. He was playing with the bouncing curls on his head.

Kakashi pulled up at the venue for the party. As soon as the car stopped, Naruto felt a small attack of nerves.

"Well maybe we should just go home." He twisted the costume pearls around his neck.

"Don't you want to go to the ball, Princess?" Kakashi asked smiling.

Naruto's insides squirmed, as always when Kakashi called him that, but he was still feeling nervous. What if everyone thought it was just a joke? What if no one thought it was a joke? Naruto wasn't sure which was worse. Maybe going to a party like this was too much for his first time crossdressing. He thought longingly of the suit that they had sent back to the clothes company.

They saw a few people heading into the party. Naruto couldn't make out who it was, but they looked glamorous in their 1920's garb.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I want to go. Let's go." He decided.

Kakashi gave him another smile and put a blonde curl behind Naruto's ear, "As you wish." He got out and helped Naruto out of the car.

The party was wonderful and everything that Naruto had been looking forward too. Naruto was relieved that there weren't any weird reactions to his costume. A few people, like Sasuke, might have raised their eyebrows but Naruto pretended not to notice.

Even though Kakashi was normally quite boring at parties, this time he danced as much as Naruto wanted and paid attention to Naruto all night.

"I want a party like this for my birthday." Naruto grinned as Kakashi twirled him around the dance floor.

"Nope. I only do parties like this once a year." Kakashi said with a stoic face.

Naruto giggled, the champagne was going to his head. He'd never drank champagne before. He was used to the way wine warmed your blood or scotch was bracing. Champagne was just filling the whole world around him with happy little bubbles and he felt full of a sweet fizz.

"I bet I could talk you into it." He smiled.

Kakashi smirked, "Now be careful, darling. If you want to start talking me into things I will retaliate in kind."

A little blush lit Naruto's cheeks, "I've already let you shave my legs. What else could you possibly want?"

The older man just laughed and kept dancing, not even trying to respond, which of course made Naruto all the more curious.

After they'd been at the party a while and the champagne buzz was really kicking in, Naruto clung to Kakashi. The older man felt so good to cling to, strong and sturdy, not to mention absolutely safe.

"It's getting hard to walk in these shoes." Naruto giggled.

"Want to dance in just your stockings?" Kakashi said, helping Naruto stand up a little.

Naruto shook his head with a little laugh, "No." He booped Kakashi's nose, "You look really pretty too. Did I tell you that before? I love your suit."

Kakashi smiled, not caring at all that his boyfriend had booped him in public. He put a hand at that back of Naruto's neck and rubbed his sensitive skin there. "I think it's time to get you to bed, precious."

"Awww." Naruto whined a little, "You didn't call me the special name." He complained. Behind the alcohol, he heard a voice of reason reminding him that it was a private bedroom name and Kakashi never called him Princess in public. However, that little voice of reason was far away.

The older man put his hand down to Naruto's waist and started to guide him off the dancefloor.

The blonde was giggling again, swinging his pearls around as Kakashi steered him. "Hey Itachi!" Naruto shouted, waving to the dark haired man at the bar.

Kakashi guided him in that direction.

"Happy birthday!" Naruto gushed.

"Happy birthday." Kakashi smiled a little as his friend.

Itachi was having his own issues, his girlfriend Sakura seemed to also be weak to champagne and was having a giggle fit, leaned over the bar chatting with the bartender.

"I've got to get this one to bed." Kakashi was explaining. Naruto hadn't heard all of what Kakashi had been saying but the last bit made him giggle.

"He's taking me to bed. You know what that means." He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and tried to wink, albeit unsuccessfully, at Itachi.

Itachi gave him a little smile, "I think I get it. Thanks for coming." He hurried off to collect his girlfriend before she flirted any harder with the bartender.

Naruto giggled about Kakashi taking him to bed all the way to the car. He fell asleep as soon as Kakashi shut his car door.

He woke when the elevator in Kakashi's building dinged, and Kakashi stepped into his hallway.

"Am I asleep?" Naruto asked. He was being carried princess style in Kakashi's arms and he'd never felt more lovely in his life.

"Possibly. But you should wake up so I can get the door." Kakashi said smiling. He gently set Naruto down on his feet and opened the door.

As soon as Naruto's feet hit the ground he was awake again, especially one part of him. He leaned in close against Kakashi's back, his boyfriend never wore cologne, his own scent was perfect.

They filed into the apartment and Naruto put his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Thank you for tonight." He said softly.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled Naruto around so they were face to face.

"You are darling. It was my pleasure, Princess."

Naruto smiled, he tipped his head up. Thanks to his heels, he was able to meet Kakashi's lips for a kiss. His boyfriend kissed him gently at first, and then he allowed a deeper kiss, their tongues meeting.

The blonde slipped his fingers under Kakashi's jacket, pulling him close so their bodies were touching. With a little moan, Kakashi pushed Naruto up against the wall, one hand on the wall, bracing them and the other on Naruto's chin.

Dark eyes examined Naruto for a minute, they hadn't even turned the lights on in the apartment. They paused and then began kissing again, both hungry for the other. Naruto hooked one leg around Kakashi's legs. The older man slipped the headpiece off Naruto's head, scattering bobby pins and dropping the jeweled ornament on the floor.

Kakashi's teeth slightly scrapped Naruto's lips. He pulled back, teasing that lip as he went until Naruto was moaning. His back arched against the wall, pushing his body against Kakashi.

"Bedroom." Kakashi ordered. He was already reduced to monosyllables, which was a very good sign.

Naruto though had other ideas. He put his arms back around Kakashi's neck. "No, right here." He said firmly.

Kakashi sighed a little and tried to pull Naruto along, "Bedroom." He said again.

"Please." Naruto said, not budging an inch, "Right here. In these clothes." He pleaded, "I want you right now, while I still look like this." Standing there in heels, stockings and a dress, it was amazing, a sense of fulfillment in a way he'd never known before. Naruto wasn't the introspective type, he didn't know why he felt this way now or if he'd ever even want to dress this way again. What he did know was that he'd never felt so lovely in his entire life.

The older man couldn't fight against a request like that, he smiled a little and kissed Naruto's cheek. "My demanding Princess." He chuckled.

"Besides," Naruto smirked, "I know you have lube in your coat pocket."

"Well you do look ravishing in that dress. I wanted to be prepared." Kakashi started kissing Naruto's long neck.

Through the jeweled gown, Kakashi fingered Naruto's nipples, caressing them and rubbing them as Naruto arched into his fingers.

Naruto shivered with pleasure. With shaking fingers, he pulled his dress up a little, and slipped off his underwear, letting the creamy silk fall to the floor. The fringe from the bottom of the dress tickled his bare erection and he looked up at Kakashi with blushing cheeks. He kicked the drawers out of the way and turned against the wall.

When slick fingers touched him, Naruto flinched a little, but relaxed immediately and pushed his body back against Kakashi's hand.

"So impatient, Princess." The dark voice murmured next to his ear, Kakashi gently bit down on one of Naruto's ear lobes.

"Don't go slowly today, please." Naruto pleaded, the fingers opening him up weren't nearly enough. "I can't wait anymore." His fingers clenched on the wall. The fringe on his dress was tickling his bare ass and felt wonderful against his cock.

"You're not ready yet. I won't hurt you." Kakashi tried to sooth Naruto's impatience. He gently moved Naruto's curls off the back of his neck, kissed, and licked him back there.

"Kakashi," Naruto panted, his boyfriend was touching that perfect spot inside him, "I want you so badly."

The older man cursed, but he withdrew his fingers and Naruto heard the sounds of his belt and zipper opening. He took a large handful of Naruto's ass, the fringe rubbing hard into Naruto's skin, and pulled his cheeks apart.

However, Kakashi was still too gentle for Naruto's liking. Kakashi started with a shallow thrust, barely moving in and then the next time a little deeper, carefully opening Naruto with just his bare cock.

Finally, Kakashi was fully inside Naruto's body and they both moaned at the feeling of completion.

"I was the prettiest person at the party, right?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Kakashi kissed a bare shoulder, "My princess is always the prettiest. No one holds a candle to you, Naruto."

He punctuated his statement by started to slam his hips, pounding in and out of Naruto. The blonde was barely able to stand, he whimpered and moaned for his boyfriend. He'd seldom felt this way, Kakashi never recklessly loved him like this so that alone was enough to heighten Naruto's pleasure.

Any further thoughts fizzled out as Kakashi started working that special spot inside of Naruto. With every thrust, Kakashi was rubbing Naruto's prostate and making him moan. Stars flitted across Naruto's vision and his body felt like it was burning up.

"Kakashi." Naruto moaned, he couldn't take much more.

"Not just yet." Kakashi huffed into Naruto's ear. He bit the back of Naruto's neck, probably leaving a mark.

Unable to take it, Naruto put a hand down to start rubbing himself. It was too much effort to be free of all the fringe, so both his hand and a few of the strands of fringe moved up and down Naruto's cock while he pleasured himself.

"I want to." Naruto pleaded.

"Go ahead, Princess." Kakashi allowed.

Naruto just needed that cue from Kakashi before he was able to come, reaching the peak of his ecstasy. Inside, he clamped down around Kakashi, spasming as he orgasmed. With a few last thrusts to carry Naruto through his orgasm, Kakashi also came, spilling his hot juice inside his lover.

For a moment, Kakashi simply leaned on Naruto and then swept him up in his arms again.

Lazily, Naruto held onto Kakashi's suit jacket.

"Can I be your Princess forever?" He asked sleepily. Now that the wave of lust was over, he was drowsy again.

"Of course you can. I will always love you." Kakashi affirmed sweetly.

Naruto hummed happily, as he was gently placed in the bed.


End file.
